


Witches Among Humans

by JustAWriter345



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Homesick Luz Noceda, I Will Have The Blight Parents But Thats Later, Luz Noceda is a Good Girlfriend, Luz Noceda is a wizard trapped with humans, Monster Battles, My First Fanfic, Sadly Hooty doesn’t exist in this story, beta character designs, updates when I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriter345/pseuds/JustAWriter345
Summary: Luz Noceda was experimenting with portal creation when she opened one into a strange world. One without magic and one without a way to get home. It’s been a year since Luz joined the surface but now she found out that creatures from her home have invaded this world and she is the only on equipped to stop it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Owlbert, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Witches Among Humans

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this idea goes to morningmark on tumblr. He made a comic about Luz being a witch in a human world. Now I am just adapting it into a fanfic I am excited to write  
> https://moringmark.tumblr.com/   
> Go check this man out and follow him.

“Ok Owlbert let’s hope this works.” Luz said as she poured the final ingredient into the pot. Luz was trying to open a portal into another dimension. This was something that no one had done before and come back from. Luz even saw the destruction with her own eyes. When Luz was a child her mom and her had a hard time keeping up with finances and so her mom performed a spell that was going to take them to a better world but the spell unleashed a magical tornado that destroyed Luz’s home and took her mother. The only thing remaining was the book that her mom got the spell from. Luz only rediscovered the book when the boiling rain exposed a chest the Luz had long forgotten about. When Luz saw the book she knew that this despite how risky was the only way to have a life that didn’t involve looking over her shoulders every few minutes. So Luz poured the final ingredient into the pot and it swirled open. A tornado a of colors flew from it and it began sucking ingredients and books into it until owlbert got throw sucked inside. Luz having no other choice jumped in the portal chasing after owlbert the only friend she had. 

Luz awoke in a forest with a rainbow vortex above her throwing things from her home out. Luz had to find Owlbert and close the portal. “Owlbert come to me.” Luz commanded as her staff flew through the air and to her hands. Luz made a circle with Owlbert and closed the portal. Luz began to look at her surroundings when the realization hit, she was free, she could do whatever she wanted to. She could make friends, she could stop being on the run and she could relax. Luz just had to start her new life.   
“What was that?” A unknown voice said.  
Luz turned around and saw a woman with long gray hair and a golden tooth.   
“I’m sorry. I used portal magic to escape to a knew world. I hope it’s not ille-“ Luz said as she was cut off.   
“Did you say magic? You sound like my ex husband. What’s really going on.” The lady said  
“Wait do you not have magic here?” Luz said  
“No because it’s not real.” The lady replied.  
Luz does a spell the lights a fire in her hand and says “My name is Luz and I’m from a world called The Boiling Isles. What is your name?”  
The Lady stays silent for a few seconds then says “My name is Eda.”   
“Eda, it was nice to meet you but do you know where I could go to stay? This forest doesn’t seem like a very good place to stay right now.” Luz said  
“You don’t have anywhere to go?” Eda asked  
“No since I left everything except my staff and a few spell books and ingredients that are scattered around in the Boiling Isles I don’t have anywhere to sleep.” Luz explained  
“Well we can’t have you on the street magic or not your still just a kid. You can stay at my house. I do have a dog so I hope you don’t mind that.” Eda declared.   
“What’s a dog? And thank you for your hospitality. It’s the first time in a while I’ve met someone so nice for no reason.” Luz says.   
“Here follow me to the house and I’ll set you up with some food and place to stay.” Eda said as she began walking to her house.   
Luz entered the house and then heard the sounds of a tiny creature running at her barking. Luz instinctively jumped out of the way. Eda aimed inside and tells Luz that it is ok.   
“He’s just my pet. He doesn’t know you and assumed you were breaking in.” Eda says.  
“So the problem is he we can’t understand him and he can’t understand us?” Luz asked.   
“Well it’s not a problem per se but that’s correct.” Eda said not realizing what Luz was thinking.   
“Well let’s fix that.” Luz says as she waves her hand in a circle and then a light around the dogs throat appears.  
“Bow down to me humans. For I am your King.” The Dog Demanded.   
Eda had a look of confusion and disbelief on her face.   
“Eda are you okay.” Luz asked watching the adult be silent for the first time all night.   
“Did you just make King talk kid?” Eda asked.   
“Yes is that a problem?” Luz asked  
“I demand tum tum rubs and treats.” King said making Luz have a cuteness overload.   
“This is going to be a long night” Eda said  
“Did I do something wrong Ms Eda?” Luz asked in a nervous tone.   
“No it’s just this world doesn’t have magic and all this can be overwhelming.” Eda said. “I used foster kids when I was younger. Let me see if any of there clothes fit you.”  
Eda goes out and pulls out bins filled with clothes. Luz looks around in the bin and saw a purple and white shirt with black pants. She asked Eda if she could put those clothes on.  
“Of course kid, you can wear whatever you want.” Eda says. Luz goes and changes. She comes out but feels something is missing when she sees it. A green jacket. Luz puts it on and looks in the mirror. She thinks that it looks great and goes ask Eda what she thinks.   
“You look great kid except for one thing. Your ears are pointed but humans have round ears.” Eda say as she finds a red hat and hands it to Luz. Luz puts it on and she smiles. She was so happy that someone took her in. Luz realized she knew nothing about this world and that she would need help. Luckily for her Eda would provide that. 

Luz was trying to sleep but she couldn’t. Something felt off and she needed to just go and relax. Luz walked downstairs and saw that Eda still hadn’t gone asleep. “Hey Eda, hey King.” Luz said as she walked downstairs. King walks up to Luz and says “pet me please”. Luz bends down and pets King while Eda asks why Luz is still up.   
“I can’t sleep. Everything is bright and I the cars driving past are loud. I’m sorry.” Luz said  
“Luz it’s ok. You don’t have to be sorry for not being able to sleep. If you want I can give you some earbuds to block out the noise.” Eda said in a caring voice.   
“What are earbuds?” Luz asked to which Eda went and grabbed a pair and put them in Luz’s ears.   
“Oh I UNDERSTAND NOW” Luz said not hearing her own tone. Eda takes her back to her room and King goes up and lays down by Luz. Luz is able to finally get sleep after being on the run for so long.


End file.
